


The Glass Isn't Much of a Barrier

by legendsflarrowgleek



Series: Loki Needs Someone To Love Him [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bitter, Escape, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Loki Love, Loki's great really, Mostly just them escaping and not much romance but I love it anyway, Rescue, You help Loki escape, good girl gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsflarrowgleek/pseuds/legendsflarrowgleek
Summary: You work at SHEILD and see Loki in the glass prison.He wants out, and you do too.Take his hand, and he'll look after you. Take his hand, and he'll love you, if you want him to.The question is, should you?“I have laid eyes on many fair women upon my travels but you, my dear, are by far the most beautiful of all women in the entire nine realms. Take my hand and I will lead you to Asgard. There, I promise to indulge you in all your precious heart’s desires.”





	The Glass Isn't Much of a Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have written many Leonard Snart Imagines, this the first Loki imagine I've written, so hopefully you all will like it.
> 
> I have decided to start writing short stories based off of a single bit of speech, as there are a lot of things on Pinterest labelled as "Loki sayings" or "Loki Dirty Whispers." The latter, of course are more interesting. I think that they are all things that he would definitely say, but are just mean for us to read and leave the rest to our imagination... But I decided to use the single sentences as Story Prompts. (Which is harder than it seems, how on Earth can you build a story around a single sentence? I must be crazy...)
> 
> This one is:  
> 
> 
> Thankfully, this is one of the longer conversation snippets.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Every day, you had worked at SHIELD, for over a year. Still, you weren’t completely trusted, but then, no one was. It was part of the job, learning that only certain people can have the whole truth revealed to them, and sadly, you weren’t one of those people.  
You could call yourself bitter, that would be appropriate, but it was more than that. Not just that you weren’t told anything, but that you were treated as if you didn’t matter. The agents of SHEILD and the avengers treated you like dirt, worse than dirt, in fact, as they would at least acknowledge something that got in their way.  
But not you. You existed, nothing more.  
As you walked into the large room that held your planets latest threat, you sat down at the lone desk in one of the corners, looking at your computer and peering at the man pacing in his cage.  
“Nice to see you again.” Loki smiled, his eyes watching you.  
“I’m not interested in whatever you have to say to me. I’m just here to watch you, and then write about anything interesting you might do. I’d prefer to keep my log short, so if you could be quiet, that would be less paperwork for me.” You said, an obviously fake smile on your lips.  
“Oh please, don’t play the good guy here. I know that you’re just as intrigued by me as I am by you. You’ve sat there for a week, and we’ve had a little conversation each day. I’ve noticed that you don’t always write them down. I thought you said that your job was to keep a log of everything I do? You must be slipping.”  
You let a small laugh escape your lips, but refused to look at him, instead focusing on your computer and pretending to work on something.  
“Come on, good girl.” He smirked, narrowing his eyes as he looked you up and down. “I see the bitter looks you have. Every day, the same boring job. Watching the prisoner. Without me here, you don’t really have a job.”  
“There are plenty of prisoners on this planet, Loki. My life doesn’t revolve around watching you.” You responded, still refusing to lift your eyes, and tapping away at your computer.  
“Ah, so you admit it. The good girl is getting tired. You’ve been doing the same thing for a long time now. Must get a bit… boring.” He suggested, testing for your reaction. Seeing that you didn’t disagree, he continued. “Your life would never be boring if you came with me.”  
Your eyes snapped up to meet his at that, and he smirked at your reaction.  
Replacing the look of intrigue with one of boredom, you watched as he moved closer to the glass.  
“Is that so?” You asked dryly, raising your eyebrows slightly.  
“I have laid eyes on many fair women upon my travels but you, my dear, are by far the most beautiful of all women in the entire nine realms. Take my hand and I will lead you to Asgard. There, I promise to indulge you in all your precious heart’s desires.”  
“And how am I supposed to do that? You are behind extremely thick glass, if you’ve forgotten.”  
You received yet another smirk in retaliation, and he moved to the corner of his cage closest to you, and then leant against it, so he could watch you casually.  
“I believe you have the ability to get me out of here.”  
You glared at him for a moment, before averting your gaze and returning it to the computer.  
“There are so many rewards for you here, darling. You can have anything you want back on Asgard, you can get out of this boring job, you can stop being treated like dirt,” seeing your eyes focus on him again, he shot you a look that said Yeah, I’ve noticed, “and even better, you get to spend some quality time with me.”  
“Well, I have to say, the latter sounds more like a punishment than a reward.” You joked, trying to sound light hearted although you were seriously considering his offer.  
“I’m not giving you what you want, Loki. You tried to rule my planet, if I let you out you’ll just kill a load more people.” You reasoned, realising that he was trying to trick you.  
“Come on, darling, you don’t think I’d really do that, do you? I came to Earth so that I could be considered the villain and sent back to Asgard as a prisoner. After all, the banishment stopped me from returning by normal means. However, now Thor is here, searching for me, and father is once again weak. I can return to Asgard and rule, with no one there to stop me. And you will be by my side during it all.” He explained, and you could see him getting lost in the moment, imagining his rule.  
“I’m sorry Loki, but I can’t betray my people.” You stated, deciding that was the end of the conversation.  
“Would they even notice if you did?” He asked, and you swallowed, knowing he was right. No one else noticed you, took the time to get to know you. You were being offered everything, and all you had to do was open a cage.  
Looking over to the control panel stuck to the wall near the glass, you considered his offer, weighing it in your mind.  
He saw where you were looking, and knew immediately that he had started to sway you. All he had to do was finish the job. One last sentence and he could have it all. He just had to get it right. Hurt you too much and you’d hate him, he had to hurt you just enough, show you that no one really cared. No one except him.  
“How did she die?” He asked gently.  
“What?” You asked sharply, and he hoped that he wasn’t overstepping.  
“The picture on your desk. A woman with a small child, whom I assume is you as a young girl, with your mother. If you were that close to her, you’d have a more recent picture, and if you weren’t close, you wouldn’t have one at all, based on the otherwise empty desk. So, how did she die?”  
You looked to his face for signs of sarcasm, but saw only genuine concern and pain.  
“You’re the only one who’s noticed.” You whispered. The only one who cared.  
Shakily, you stood up and walked towards the glass, finding the control panel and inputting the pin that few people knew.  
“You may be the God of Mischief, Loki, but I’m trusting you. Don’t go back on your word.”  
“I may be a trickster, my love, but one thing I am not is a liar.”  
And with that, you pressed the final button, and the glass slid open, allowing Loki to walk out.  
Immediately, alarms rang and Loki grabbed your arm, pulling you out of the door, trying to make his way to his ship. Eventually, though, guards caught up, and he created an illusion.  
A weapon appeared out of thin air and he spun you round so your back was pressed against him, a knife against your throat.  
You weren’t scared though, for what you could see that the others couldn’t was that it was already touching you, and the small centimetre that touched you had simply fazed through your skin.  
“If you don’t let me escape, I will kill my hostage.” He hissed at them, dragging you backwards and into the docking bay, immediately letting you go when the doors had closed and you could no longer be seen.  
Hijacking a SHIELD aircraft was easier than you had imagined, and in minutes the two of you were flying, searching for a breach Loki had found that went between worlds.  
“What do we do now?” You asked after a few minutes of silence, when you knew your ship wasn’t being tailed.  
“We go back to Asgard. And, from there, we do anything you desire,” he stopped to press a light kiss to your hand, “my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Also if anyone has any requests for any fandom, I'd love to write them! Marvel, DC, arrowverse, supernatural, doctor who, RPF, sherlock, or anything else, because I've probably heard of it!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> Stay Legendary!  
> \--Story Legend


End file.
